


Come Home, Honey

by NellDaie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Triplets, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellDaie/pseuds/NellDaie
Summary: MC is happy with her married life. Everything has been great except for one thing...a workaholic husband with his first corporate office job.





	Come Home, Honey

MC stared at her wedding ring. It had a dull glint to it due to it's numerous runs through washing dishes, children and laundry. She made a mental note to get it cleaned sometime this week. As she compiled her list of things to do, a black smoke caught her attention.  _Shitshitshit...._ she thought. She had been staring at her hand while eggs had been burning on the stove. She looked frantically at the table where 4 year old brunette triplets (all boys), two red-headed 5 year old twin girls and a singular 7 year boy with bright red locks were waiting expectantly. 

"BYE MC, I LOVE YOU!" A red blur zoomed past the kitchen.

"Wait, don't forget-" *slam* "Lucy's recital..." she grumbled at the front door. She had told him about it weeks ago, in the hopes that the rumors about her being a single mom would be dispelled. Jumin had hired him as the main information systems computational security consultant for C&R, but they were both forgetful about how demanding the heir was to work under. Saeyoung had been happy to get his own office and have a nice, normal job, but when it combined with his workaholic personality, sometimes days would pass without her even catching a glimpse of him. She trekked back to the kitchen, feeling a bit defeated already. She took the ruined eggs off of the stove and pulled some milk out of the fridge. 

"Who wants cereal?" She asked happily, while the kids cheered. She tried really hard to keep the kids away from sugar. The oldest (and only child that didn't come out in multiples), Haneul, didn't need much supervision. He was so quiet and reserved. But the twins and triplets were absolute maniacs even when they WEREN'T full of sugar. She wondered sadly if it had to do with the fact that Saeyoung had actually been around more to discipline the lone son. 

After making sure that Haneul got to school safely, MC started her weekday walk with the 5 youngest to their preschool. She had to keep a constant watch on the triplets, and she could already hear the exasperated preschool worker when she would pick them up later. After successfully depositing them (the rambunctious kids already granting her a suspicious glance from the woman in charge), MC headed to a nearby park to sit down for a few moments. She found a bench next to a pond and sighed contentedly at the silence. 

She knew that Saeyoung wanted to be a great dad. She knew that this was his way of providing for all of them. She also couldn't ignore that he hadn't grown up with a father (and not even really a mother), so the role of a father was never really ingrained in his mind. But still...she wanted to be selfish. She wanted her husband back. She wanted to see his goofy, lazy smile in the mornings again. She missed when he would grab her from behind and start tickling her. Before the twins had been born, it was almost idyllic trying to teach Haneul to walk, helping him up when he fell. That was while Jumin was renovating an office for him and he could do work at home. But the office was soon finished, and sometimes he would fall asleep at his desk trying to circumvent cyber attacks on the company. 

She stood and looked at her reflection in the cool, rippling water of the pond. She looked...tired. And she hated that. She took her hair out of it's no- fuss ponytail and smoothed it out. She grimaced at her comfy t- shirt and jeans. She never thought she would actually look and feel like a run- down mom. She sighed heavily and headed back to the bunker, which was more or less a house now with slightly better security (no more Arabic!) 

She slipped off her flip flops as she closed the door behind her. She glanced around in dismay at the various toys and clothes littering the living space. Things had been a little better when Saeran still lived with them, as he would help with the housework almost everyday; but he quickly found his own place when she told him she was going to have triplets. She remembered everyone's reaction, actually...they were all shocked and looked like they pitied her- which actually pissed her off. Jumin had even taken Saeyoung aside with a stern look and told him, "I think you need help." while not-so-discreetly slipping a condom in his pocket. She smiled at the memory and how happy she and Saeyoung were. Well, she was still happy, but she couldn't deny that aching in her heart when she laid down at night and didn't find him beside her. 

She set to do her daily chores and flopped down, exhausted, when she was finished. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was already time to meet Haneul as he left school. She would then have to take Lucy and Elly to dance practice (though Elly wouldn't even dance- she just didn't want to be away from her other half), come back home to try to get the triplets into something nicer for Lucy's performance (their older brother wasn't a problem, usually), wait for Saeyoung to miraculously remember that he had promised to attend with her, and then hopefully all 6 of them would travel together to see the little girl dance. It was ballet for 5 years olds, so honestly, whatever she did would be cute.

MC quickly completed her first tasks, and was surprised to see that the triplets easily obeyed her and got changed into the clothes she had laid out for them. She got changed herself, tasking Hanuel with making sure his younger brothers didn't blow anything up (these were Saeyoung's kids- she was being literal). When she emerged, she felt refreshed, and happy. Now, all she had to do was wait. 

And she waited.

And waited.

Finally, she got frustrated and attempted to call her wayward husband. No answer. She grunted, frustrated. She was NOT going to go through this again. Everytime she showed up to school or extracurricular functions for the kids, she got those pitying looks and questions about 'when she was going to move on'. It had been so long since anyone had actually seen her husband in the flesh that they wouldn't believe her when she said he was just busy with work. Haneul said the teacher's comments ranged from divorce to untimely death. She was surprised at how perceptive he was, but it didn't take the sting away from what people thought. _I should make him build me a robot. Just a duplicate Saeyoung.....or...._ a wicked idea came to mind as she dialed a number in her phone. 

Moments later, a curt knock on her door told her she wouldn't have to suffer tonight. She flung it open and smiled gratefully.

"Uncle Saeran!" Haneul perked up and ran to hug his leg. Saeran turned pink and ruffled the boy's hair. 

"You look nice, Saeran." MC was happy to see that he had put on a tie and button-up shirt with some slacks. She grabbed his left hand and thrust a ring on it, noticing that it was a bit loose. Saeran's flush darkened, but he didn't say anything. MC called the triplets and they all piled into the SUV. On the way, the two adults in the front seats chatted while the kids in the back screamed or argued. MC felt a bit bad that she had gotten so used it, she just tuned out most of it. 

"So, why do you need a surrogate husband for the night? Where's Saeyoung?" MC pursed her lips at the question. 

"He's working." She said.

"Again?" She had told him various times before when he would forget things when Saeran was still in the house. She almost missed talking about stuff with him over coffee. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah..." 

"That idiot." He said, and she wanted to agree with him. 

The recital...didn't go well. While MC was happily spared the pitying looks (and even got some apologies after the parents saw her husband's doppelganger), the recital itself was a disaster. MC watched as the beautiful, lullaby- like music started, and her perfect little girl came on stage. Then she watched that little girl do a chest- bump move...and then the stanky leg...and then other odd moves that looked like a mix between a break dance and a seizure. She glanced at the once empty seat next to her, while horrific realization dawned on her. An identical redhead was now in the seat, watching the show with a bored expression. 

"....Lucy?" The little girl nodded. "So that's Elly up there." another nod. "Why?" 

The little girl shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't feel like it if Daddy's not here." MC put her face in her hands. She wanted to scream, or cry or both. Lucy wasn't bored, she was sad. Saeran glanced at her, concerned, but she waved him away as the frightening display came to an end. After a long discussion with the dance coach, she accepted that she would have to enroll the twins in some other extra-curricular activity. The ride home was oddly quiet. She kept glancing at the little girl in the back seat.

"Lucy...are you okay?" She didn't get an answer. Elly held her hand and didn't say anything either. They had that weird twin connection thing starting, and they rarely had to speak to know how the other one was feeling. Uncle Saeran looked pissed...but like he was plotting something, too.

"You should tell him how you feel." He said, simply. 

"I've tried telling Saeyoung that he needs to be home more..." 

"No, not him. Mr. Han. Better yet, you should SHOW him." He smiled at her diabolically. 

The next day, MC was excited. Her and Saeran had stayed up after putting the kids to bed to put the final touches on their plan. She dug into her closet, deep, DEEP into her closet to find a simple but sexy red dress she had worn one year for Valentine's Day. She was pleased when she found that she could still squeeze into it. She fumbled for some stilettos and slipped those on. Of course, her lovely husband had stayed the night in his office. She looked at his side of the bed, glaring. She perked up when a knock rattled on the front door. There was Saeran, this time with Yoosung trailing behind. She handed off bags upon bags of overnight stuff for the kids to the both of them. Saeran had offered to take them for the night, but he had forced Yoosung to help him- which made MC really happy. The kids overwhelmed HER sometimes, nevertheless someone that had little experience. 

Before they all got into the family vehicle, MC called the kids out to the living room. She held her hand out to Yoosung. He presented her with 12 large Pixy Stix. She gave each kid 2, while Saeran groaned in expectation of the night he would have to watch them. She watched as they all excitedly sucked the sugar down. Saeran mumbled next to her, "when I have kids...I want you to remember what I did for you..." She just smiled apologetically, ushering the children + 2 men into the large vehicle. They filled Yoosung in on the details as they drove. He seemed excited to be able to help. 

When they pulled up to C&R, she turned around to face the kids- who all looked now like they were about to bounce into the stratosphere. 

"Kids, normally, I would tell you to be on your best behavior. But when I snap my fingers, you can do whatever you want. And you won't get in trouble with me or Daddy.But when you see Uncle Saeran and Yoosung, you have to be back to your best behavior. Understand?" The kids all nodded frantically in acknowledgement. Saeran and Yoosung waited downstairs while she rushed the kids into an elevator. She was able to go up to the usually restricted topmost floors with the card that Jumin had given her when Saeyoung started working there. He had said that she could visit any time, though she rarely had. She grinned evilly as she stpped through the doors, making a beeline for Mr. Han's office.

She walked in breezily after he gave her the verbal invitation to come in. All 6 kids were about to jump out of their skin, but were being as polite as ever. They were hyperactive, but the triplets were always taught how to act in quiet offices like these. She instantly felt bad for her husband at the stifling atmosphere.

"MC, hello. What brings you here?" he asked, making a wary glance at the children. 

"Mr. Han, I would like my husband to work from home and only have to come into the office when there is a meeting." Jumin balked.

"Excuse me?"

"I need my husband. I would like to have a semblance of a family life. And the children miss him. It's too much. I really hope you consider this."

"I can consider it, but Lu- Saeyoung's job is very important around here. It's much easier to have him around the office."

"Then hire someone else to help with the security."

"I'm sorry, MC, but the answer is NO. That would hurt our bottom line when he does the work perfectly fine on his own."

MC gave him a measured stare. That was it. She had been through so much, had missed her husband so much, and he wasn't even considering budging for her. She brought her elegant fingers up and gave a loud snap. And all Hell broke loose. Her measured stare continued as the triplets ran around the administrative offices throwing paper, trinkets, coffee- pretty much whatever they could get their hands on. Lucy and Elly had their butts planted on a copier and were churning out photocopies of their derrieres at an alarming rate. Jumin stood up and surveyed the chaos before his eyes landed on the ever calm Haneul. He seemed grateful for the younger boy's resistance to chaos until a secretary came in. She was trying to place documents for him to sign on his desk and he attempted to focus his attention on that matter for a moment until she screamed.

He frantically looked up. His left eye twitched when he saw the little Saeyoung clone with HIS phone taking a picture up the young lady's skirt. When he made a move to grab his phone, he felt small hands in his pants pocket. They immediately pulled out and Lucy was holding a condom. Haneul threw his phone to him- he scrambled to catch it and then ran to grab the object out of his little sister's hand.

"Wow, Mr. Han~" He said with mock admiration. "You use safe sex, that's really good, you know?" He smiled at the now almost snow white corporate heir. He looked desperately at MC, who now looked like an angel of death and destruction as she stood calmly in the ruination of his business offices.

"The kids miss their daddy, Mr. Han. If he's here, I'll make sure to bring them..." She smiled, "Every. Single. Day." His eye twitched at each word.

"Fine!" He screamed back. "Fine! Your terms- just get them OUT OF HERE!" MC was a bit taken aback as his loss of composure, but proud nonetheless that her plan had worked. She called Saeran and the two babysitters hurried up in the elevator. The kids stopped their razing of the Han Corporation and calmly followed them out- their extra energy mostly used up for the moment. MC sauntered into Saeyoung's office when the kids had left and looked around at the chip bags and PhD Pepper strewn about. She reached over and took his trademark headphones off his head, kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

"MC! What are you doing here? Where are the kids?" He glanced around expectantly. She twirled him around and sat on his lap, hiking her dress up to do so. He blushed a red almost as bright as the dress- she loved that she could still do that to him. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "they're with your brother tonight." she accentuated this with a light nibble on his earlobe.

"Why's that?" He asked, quickly losing most of his logical thought processes. She gave him a deep long kiss, pulling his mouth to hers with his tie. 

"I'll tell you all about it tonight. Now come home, honey."

 

 


End file.
